


Truth Or Dare

by allies_alt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: But they’re homiesexuals your honour, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Truth or Dare, threesome kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allies_alt/pseuds/allies_alt
Summary: “Have you ever thought about us... like, you know...”A game of truth or dare reveals mutual feelings, and a mutual desire to act upon them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 174





	Truth Or Dare

“Dream. Truth or dare?”

“Truth”

Dream knew George and Sapnap knew just about everything about him. It couldn’t be anything but harmless.

“Have you ever thought about us... like, you know...” George stammers, although Dream could hear the smile in his voice.

“No, George, I don’t know. Like what, exactly?” Dream could make a fair guess at what George was trying to imply based on his reluctance to say it out loud alone, but questions him further anyway. He knew pressing him to admit in full to what he wanted an answer to would fluster him, and he knew it would be amusing.

“Come on, Dream.”

“Go on, George. If you want to know, just say it.” Sapnap interjects.

“Like, sexually.” George drops his voice.

“What? Why?” Dream splutters, taken aback by hearing the words aloud despite having expected them from the start. “Do you want me to?” He teases, a combination of intentionally annoying and subtly flirtatious.

“Yeah George, do you want him to?” Sapnap laughs.

Dream had no idea to quite what precision Sapnap’s teasing was preplanned. His late night conversations with George after calls the three of them had spent reading each other fanfiction through laughter revealed a shared longing for the offhanded jokes about the stories being their reality to be taken further. Somehow their wants surfaced easier in the early hours of the morning, under blankets with only the dim light of their phones as message after message filled with yearning and desire came through. Maybe they both knew Dream wouldn’t be so easy, although he was also a prominent part of their discussions. The goal was to make him admit to something they knew was likely there, to softly imply it was mutual before he gets the chance to defensively retract any words.

“You’re avoiding the question, Dream.” George insists.

Fuck, Dream thinks. He wants to say no, to ask where the hell the question came from, but memories of restless dreams of his friends giving him what he so desperately wanted, of sleepless nights spent staring at the ceiling remembering George’s playful jokes with Sapnap’s encouragement, of awkwardly shifting his legs under the desk as they would so casually discuss the very things he would fantasise about come to mind. He doesn’t know what to do.

“I mean, obviously I’ve like, thought about it, because of like the fanfiction and stuff. It’s not like it’s never crossed my mind and I know I can say the same about both of you. Of course I have like, a little, it’s a dumb question really.” Dream stumbles over his words, but is relatively happy with his answer. He brushes it off without lying, tries his best to find a loophole.

“Yeah, but...” George goes to continue, but Sapnap cuts him off.

“Oh so you do think about it? You like it, don’t you?” Sapnap’s tone of voice is clearly joking, but carries enough weight. Dream feels his face turn red, and he’s momentarily thankful for the distance between the three of them leaving them unable to see their impact on him.

“What? I-“ Dream stutters, but can’t find an argument. Would it be too late to deny it? Why are they so intent on getting an answer out of him? What if they want him, too? Dream notices he has fallen silent, defenceless. Neither of the others go to speak, not sure what answer they have been given.

Dream grins. He knows what to do. 

“Okay, well, George. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Tell me why you asked me that question. Do you think of us like that?”

“Dream that’s not how that works-“

“Now you’re the one avoiding the question, George.” Sapnap laughs, and Dream does too.

“Yeah.” The word escapes George’s lips before he can stop it. It was quiet, casual, but revealed much too much. 

The silence in the call is almost painful to listen to. Dream’s heart races. Should he confess, too? Or did George mean something else? Would they laugh? Would it ruin their friendship? Before he can figure out his next move, Sapnap interrupts the silence.

“Mhm.” Is all he says, but it’s enough. 

Dream takes a deep breath.

“Yeah.”

The silence that follows was less suspenseful, but was still beyond uncomfortable. Dream finds himself wanting to speak more, but holds himself back. What does he have to lose? But what if it was all a joke? Conflicted, he clenches his fists, and lets himself talk.

“I want you guys so bad.” He admits. “If I’m being honest, the weird shit we would read and talk about always turned me on. I always wanted more. I wanted that stuff to happen in real life. God, I-“ One hand finds the bulge in his pants. He bites his lip. “I- I’m sorry I should-“ he panics, his confession having been met with silence.

“No, no you’re good. Me too.” Sapnap reassures him. “George. Truth or dare.”

“But it was just my turn-“

“Just answer.”

“Fine, truth.”

“What do you think about like, you know, with us?”

“I...”

Dream stares down his keyboard until the lights blur into a soft haze. Was this really happening? He had dreamed of this for months, the sound of George nervously explaining his fantasies of the three of them through his headphones making him shiver. He rises from his chair and crosses the room to close the half-open window, his headphones still on, leaving him weak at the knees. Deep down he knew that the evening breeze had nothing to do with the shaking of his hands, but he tries anyway, scared of what he was letting his best friends do to him, trying to keep his grip on reality. 

Dream mutters encouragement, and George continues talking, only briefly interjected by comments and agreement from the others. Dream finds himself with his hand resting against his upper thigh, the little self restraint he could muster stopping him from going further. He was barely focused on what George was saying, listening primarily to the sound of his voice, dazed. He notices the way it softly trembles, the sharp intake of breath before he says anything more explicitly, the occasional sigh. His hand creeps higher and higher up his leg. It felt unconsciously weird to go further because of his friends. But hadn’t he done it before? This was different. He could hear them. They could hear him. 

Without warning, Sapnap cuts off George’s words and Dream’s contemplation with a low breathy sigh. Dream bites down hard on his lip and takes a second to steady his breathing before he speaks.

“Sapnap.” You can hear his smile in his voice. “Truth or dare?”

“You want me to say truth, don’t you.”

“Uh, yeah...”

“Truth, then.”

“What are you doing right now?”

“I’m uhm, talking to you guys?”

“Yeah but what else?” George questions him further.

“Can we stop playing this game now, I think we all get the idea...”

“You seemed perfectly happy with it earlier when you weren’t the one being questioned.” Dream clenches his jaw. To stop playing games was what he really wanted too, what he knew they all wanted. But none of them wanted to be the one to make a move that wasn’t masked by several layers of teasing and games and ambiguous sincerity. He knew what Sapnap was doing, and knew George did too, but wanted some confirmation, some explicit statement, some sort of affirmation of what they were all thinking and feeling but left unspoken. One hand grips the edge of his desk until his knuckles turn white. The other slides under the waistband of his pants. His breath hitches, a break in the silence of the call.

“Are we going to have to ask you the same question, Dream?” George teases.

Dream mumbles something incoherent, his defences falling as he gives in to his need. George doesn’t push further. Neither does Sapnap. Dream softly closes his eyes with a sigh. He doesn’t know quite what to think, still in disbelief that this could really be happening. He pulls the sleeve of his hoodie over the palm of his free hand, holding onto it tightly, noticing the way his hands still shook from the nerves despite the fogginess of his mind, struggling to think of much other than his need for his friends. Friends... what would this do to their friendship? He couldn’t bear the thought of everything becoming awkward between them. But something about this feels right. The sound of their voices feels safe, and somehow turns him on almost unbearable amounts at the same time. The gentle sound of their heavy breathing was almost enough to make it all worth the risk.

Dream is brought back from his thoughts as George is unable to hold back a soft moan. He clenches the fist pulling on his sleeve, and can’t help but frantically move the other faster. It was as though, without speaking, they had all had the same thought. Dream completely stops registering the sounds escaping his lips, and it quickly becomes evident that the others are the same. Sapnap’s lightly muffled groans alongside George’s quiet whimpers are enough to drive Dream crazy. Although he had been dreaming of this for forever, he had never predicted the sheer impact the sounds coming from his headphones would have on him. It was so much better than he could have imagined, so much better to have them really, truly there than it ever was by himself. 

Dream notices Sapnap and George’s sounds become faster, their voices shaky, and begins to feel himself come close.

“Are... are you guys...?” He asks, his voice low and hoarse. He is answered with murmured assent between groans. Dream leans his head back against his chair, eyes softly closed. The concern for what could become of their friendship was gone, replaced with shameless desire and the feeling that maybe this is how they were supposed to be, that this is right. His hand works fast to bring him the release he needs with seemingly only increasing desperation. The sound of Sapnap and George’s moans through his headphones sends him over the edge, gasps and sighs escaping his lips. 

Dream finds himself leant back in his chair breathing heavily, as the sound from his headphones becomes quiet. Blinking hard, he sits up to stare at the names of his friends in the call, still half in shock and awe at what had happened. He feels heat flood his face as his thoughts return to the potential consequences of their actions. Could they go back to normal, to how they were? As though answering Dream’s unspoken questions through his casual and unconcerned tone, Sapnap breaks the silence. 

“We should do this more often.”

“Yeah, we should.” George quickly responds, his voice soft.

“Yeah.” Dream lets out a shaky breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. “We should.”


End file.
